To Have a Home
by What-The-Hell-Is-A-Ravenclaw
Summary: Blaine's mother kicks him out Kurt takes him in. Will there friendship develop into more? Klaine fluff and later smut and Furt Brotherly love
1. Homeless and Hopelessly in Love

"**To Have a Home"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Homeless and Hopelessly in Love<strong>

"And don't you ever come back", my mother's voice still echoed in my head the words burning themselves into my mind.

I was still standing on my front porch unable to move my mother just kicked me out , and her reason being "Just because, I'm a vile faggot doesn't mean I get to act on it under her roof"

I wasn't really acting on it either. She has found my journal, that I hid inside my pillow case hoping for no one to ever read what in contains. In that old leather bound journal my life, thoughts, and feelings have been captured. The months I spent figuring out I was gay, coming out of the closet, and my most recent entry, which means the most to me and the reason for my mother's actions

"_Is it a bad thing to fall in love with your best friend? I can't help it seeing my best friend is Kurt Hummel. He's the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out. He's so kind and compassionate. He makes my stomach do little dance numbers when he's concentrating and his nose scrunches up. To think this only happened to me because, we met on the staircase at Dalton. I'm hopelessly in love with him, and I don't know what to do -Blaine"_

"Get off my porch you devil spawn", my mother screamed . the words struck me hard and quickly I took off running , and the next thing I knew I was on the porch of a Mister Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.


	2. Surprise Guest pt 1

This chapter is Kurt's point of view and comes in two parts, Finn and Kurt make there appearances I really hope you guys enjoy it

Oh forgot to mention last chapter I do not own glee I wish I did, but I don't this stands for all my chapters

Reviews are cool too

Sorry for any grammar mistakes I try my best

The first few chapters will be short they will get longer pinky promise

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 pt. 1: Surprise Guest<p>

I was sitting on my bed blasting Blaine's version of "Teenage Dream" humming along while alphabetizing my vogue magazines. Just as I was finishing my step brother, Finn, shouted, "Hey Kurt, isn't that the Blaine guy you moan about how beautiful he is in your sleep!" I love Finn don't get me wrong, but he could be a real pain in the ass.

I jumped from my bed to look out my window to see a dark curly mop of hair on the porch. I heard Finn clamber down the stairs in search for the door I ran after him, but he beat me. Finn opened up the door grinned and greeted with a "Hi are you Blaine, if you are Kurt moans about how beautiful you are in your sleep!" My cheeks burned the most violent shade of red. I looked up to see a red puffy eyed Blaine who sported a weak smile, and a reddish tint to his cheeks. "Gosh he must think I'm obsessed with him", I thought. "Finn go away leave Blaine and I alone" I sneered with my classic bitch glare. Finn Strutted away before shouting "Be safe", and retreating into his room.


	3. Surprise Guest pt 2

**Thanks for sticking with the story you guys are really awesome **

**I do not own glee or its characters I wish I did, but unfortunately Santa couldn't do that for me this year **

**And I used a lot of …. In the chapter, but I found that Blaine was very unsure of himself and this would be for the best**

**Reviews are really nice and I will respond to all of them**

**Chapter 2 pt. 2: Surprise Guest**

Now usually I never show up anywhere unannounced, but I needed to go somewhere….somewhere that I would feel …. Loved? No, Kurt Doesn't love me he just likes me, right?

These thoughts clambered my brain while debating whether or not to ring the doorbell. Just as I got enough courage to finally ring the freaking thing, Kurt's brother, Finn answered the door. "Hi are you Blaine, if you are Kurt moans about how beautiful you are in his sleep", shouted Finn sporting a triumphant grin like he had out done the countertenor.

I managed to smile a little… who am I kidding I grinned like a little kid on Christmas. The boy I love just called me BEAUTIFUL, I was ready to start running around like a fool!

I Looked up to see Kurt in full bitch stare mode, glaring at Finn as if trying to catch him on fire. Yet I still managed to see a still present red tint to his cheeks.

"Finn go away and leave Blaine and I alone", said a very flustered Kurt. Finn retreated to his room, but before closing the door Finn shouted, "Be safe". The most undapper images appeared in my mind. Oh the things I would do to ravish that porcelain boy that stood before me

"Blaine why don't you come inside", said Kurt


	4. 20 Questions

**I would just like to say thank you to all my readers I really didn't think I would have gotten a response this quickly, It means a lot to me you guys are awesome**

**The chapters are getting longer promise**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: 20 Questions<strong>

I leaded Blaine to my room. I noticed at the door how puffy and red his eyes were as though he had been crying, but why would Blaine be crying?

Blaine collapsed on my and took in a deep breath as if it was aroma therapy. "Kurt", Blaine paused, "What was your mother like", Blaine asked blankly staring up at my ceiling. "Shit, sorry Kurt I forgot to think before I speak, you don't need to answer that", Blaine said slowly rising to sit on the edge of the bed motioning for me to sit next to him.

I sat down next to him breathing in his sweet scent, a blend a cinnamon and coffee. I bit my lip not knowing how to respond. "Well she looked like me, and she was the kindest person anyone could ever meet. I remember her being the minister when I held my five million power ranger weddings", I laughed, "I miss her a lot, she died when I was eight". A few tears escaped from my eyes. I wiped them away before Blaine could notice. "D-Do you think she'd be ok with you know, you being gay", Blaine asked attentively. I thought for a minute, I remembered the moment so vividly.

"_How was that Mommy", my six year old self questioned. I softly brushed my fingers against the pearly white ivory keys. "That was great Baby", my mother said rubbing my back in appraisal. "Mommy today at school me and benny were holding hands, and this girl came up to me and benny, and said that only boys and girls can hold hands, is she right?", my rambling younger self questioned. "Oh baby", she exclaimed and threw her arms around my petite body. "She's wrong, just remember you can hold hands with whomever you want boy or girl, and Daddy and Mommy will always love you, got it", she said so sure of her statement. "Got it, oh and Mommy", I said as I got up to leave the piano. "Yes Baby", she cooed. "Benny has really pretty eyes", she laughed and ruffled my hair" _

I came back from the memory with a smile still remaining on my face "I think she knew before I did", I said smiling to myself. The next thing I knew I hear sniffling. I looked over to myleft to see Blaine turned away from me crying softly into my pillow. "Blaine what's wrong", I cooed brushing my hand against his back .He shot straight up and walked towards the door, "I gotta go", he said. "Wait Blaine don't go I'm sorry", and I ran after him

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Duh DUH ! cliff hanger I swear before you come at me with pitch forks everything will be better in Klaine world, pinky promise!<strong>


	5. 20 Questions and Answers

**I would like to dedicate this ****chapter to ****AsHaYaM a2 ****your reviews are so kind they really warm my heart 3**

**I really didn't know how I wanted to portray this (Who's perspective, how they were going to react, etc.) I did the best I could I hope you enjoy it**

**Klaine will be here soon I almost made Blaine totally crack with his feelings for Kurt, but I felt that we needed to stretch it out right**

**I do not own Glee wish I did, but I don't**

**I updated already today so make sure you read the last chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: 20 Questions Answered<strong>

I ran I don't know why, maybe it was the fact that I just wish I had what Kurt had. I guess all of my emotions over the years of my mother being emotionally abusive and my dad not being there very often. I got a call every so often and he came home from the holidays, but he was always away on business. I just wanted a mom and a dad who will be there to love and accept me no matter what, is that too much to ask?

I was half way down the street when a small, but firm hand spun me around "What the hell was that", Kurt said with pain in his eyes. "Blaine I know you're not telling me something now spill", Kurt said raising an eyebrow in question. "Blaine I lov-really care about you, and don't want to see you hurt", Kurt said with pleading eyes.

I hated seeing him like this he was hurting over me. I want to tell him exactly what happened, run into his arms and feel safe. "K-K-Kurt" I stuttered, "I'm sorry for running out it's just that….", I gulped and took in a deep breath. Was I really about to tell my best friend, the boy I'm in love with that I'm homeless. What would he think of me ?

"Kurt my mom kicked me out of the house", I was a crying hot tears trailed down my face. I hugged him he wrapped his arms around me swallowing me whole in a snug, safe, warm cocoon. He rubbed small soothing circles into my back. "Shhh it's ok your safe I'm here", Kurt said. I buried my face deeper into his neck clutching his shirt in my fists holding on for dear life. "Your moving in with me", Kurt said so sure of himself. "W-W-What" I said staring into his gentle eyes. "What will Carol and Burt say", I said this was a big decision that was really up to his father. "Will Have to see, but they know how important you are to me", Kurt said. "Come on lets walk back to the house", he held out his hand which I gladly took "Thanks Kurt and I'm really sorry", I said looking down at my feet. "No need, now let's go home and wait for my Dad and Carol" Kurt said with a worried look.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Burt's reaction, Im debating whether it's going to be positive or negative...What do you think?<strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews you guys are lovely **


	6. Can We Keep Him

**Thank you for the kind reviews, I'm very lucky to have nice readers like you **

**Here's proof they're getting longer, so It will take me longer to write**

**In this chapter we get some brotherly bonding and Burt and Carol make a decision**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Can We Keep Him?<strong>

I guided Blaine through the door, and sent him upstairs to go lay down. He had an eventful day and needed some rest. "Goodnight Blaine", I said just as he closed my bedroom door, I got a muffled groan in response. "Kurt you back yet", I hear Finn yell from his room. "Yes, why are you asking", I questioned. "Come in I want to talk to you", shouted Finn.

Usually I would never go into Finn's room, It's like a war zone. Bags of half eaten Doritos and dirty clothes were strewn across the floor. It smelt worst then McKinley boys locker room. Finn sat in his maroon bean-bag with his eyes glued to his TV, Call of Duty maybe?

"Hey Puck I gotta go", spoke Finn into his head set before stuffing another handful Nacho Cheese Doritos in his mouth. "Dude what's up with you and Blaine", Finn said as he took off his head set and turned off the video game. "Blaine… well his mother kicked him out", I said trying to find one relatively clean spot to sit in his room, but there wasn't so I had to stand. "Why she knows he's gay right", Finn said shocked. "Yeah I really don't know why, but I told him he could live with us", I said trying to avoid Finn's reaction, but I continued "I was hoping you could help me convince Dad and Carol". "Yeah sure dude, but where is Blaine", it was kind of cute seeing Finn all concerned about somebody he barely knew he really was the best brother I could ask for. "Upstairs sleeping in my bed", I said. "Oh which reminds me", Finn said pausing for a second then continuing, "You like Blaine right, and you know we are brothers, so we can talk about this stuff even though you're gay", Finn said trying to act like Dr. Phil. I sighed "Everything I say stays in this room correct" I said shooting daggers in Finn's direction. "Yes" he said, "Pinky promise", I questioned extending my pinky out. "Dude, "Pinky Promise" what are we five", he said rolling his eyes. "FINN", I said raising my voice, "Scary Kurt, yes pinky promise", he said linking his pinky in mine. "I'm absolutely head over heels for him I said staring at the floor, "But it doesn't matter because, he has absolutely no feelings for me what so ever" I said disappointedly. "Dude, you're joking right", Finn said with a smirk "He looks at you the way you used to look at me" Finn said smiling. "Finn can we not talk about that- Wait REALLY", I said a little to eagerly. He laughed "Dude he looks like he wants to jump your bones" he said laughing even more as he choked the words out. "Shut up", I said just as we heard a car pull into the driveway. "Showtime", Finn said to happily for my own liking. My stomach was in knots, was I really about to do this?

"Kurt, Finn we are home", Burt yelled from the door with Carol in tow. "Dude, we she totally tell my mom separately, she'll be cooler about it", Finn said. "Ok let's just go get this over with", I replied.

Finn dragged me out of his room to meet our parents at the door. "Hey mom can me and Kurt talk to you alone in the kitchen?", Finn questioned. "Yeah sure Hun give me five seconds, I'll see you upstairs Burt", she said pecking my father on the lips and following us into the kitchen. "What's up boys", carol said in her usual peppy mood. "Well Carol, you know Blaine right? Well his mother kicked him out", I said quickly stumbling over my words. "WHAT! Where's he going to live, how could a parent do such a thing", she said getting angrier by the second. "That's what we are getting at mom", Finn said. "I told Blaine that he can live with us", I said just as Carol was about to respond we looked over to the doorway to see Burt. "Why the hell is that boy in your bed again Kurt", Burt said angrily. "I've got this boys, why don't you let me discuss this with Burt go upstairs to bed", Carol said smiling. "Kurt Finn's room", Burt mumbled. "What Dad why?" I asked. "KURT" he growled. I gave in "Fine I'm going I'm going".

Finn and I really weren't planning on going upstairs, which is why we were in the living room pressing are ears to the wall separating the living room and the kitchen. "Burt he can't live on the streets, what if was Kurt instead of Blaine", Carol said. "I don't know how someone could do such a thing, I mean the kids 17", Burt said. "Can we keep him", Finn said loud enough to penetrate the wall, but not loud enough to wake Blaine. I smacked my head against the wall "He's not some dog Finn", I said frustrated. My dad and Carol walked in the room, "To answer your question Finn, yes were keeping him" Carol said. I jumped up and down Blaine was going to live with us! "We'll talk more about it tomorrow will have to enroll him in McKinley when school starts at the end of the month" Burt said, "Oh and Kurt you read the pamphlets right?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it you guys are really great<strong>


	7. Skin Tight Jeans

**You guys are lovely, you really truly are! Your reviews make me smile and I make sure to reply to everyone, but I have a small task if it's not too much to ask, if you have any constructive criticism or certain things that you liked about the chapter tell me! I would love to make each chapter get better for you as the reader every time!**

**In this chapter Blaine gets embarrassed and ends up in Kurt's "skin tight jeans" literally, Finn and Blaine have a little chat, and in the end Blaine's on a mission! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Skin Tight Jeans<p>

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, my stomach growled in response. "Good morning to you too sleepy head", Kurt said smiling with a bit more pep in his step than usual. He set down a plate of bacon, eggs, and orange juice in front of me. I took a bite of the food; I swear hands down it was the most delicious thing I have ever eaten. "OH MY FREAKING GOD WHAT'S IN THIS", I said before shoveling more eggs down my throat. "Just some cheese and herbs nothing special", he said sitting down next to me. Kurt was really happy and it made me happy to see him this way. "Whatever your on can I have some?", said jokingly. "For your information I'm only this happy because, my dad said you can stay isn't it wonderful?" I hugged him, maybe a little longer and closer to be considered platonic, but I couldn't help it. This beautiful boy was giving me a place to live. "Kurt you don't know how much this means to me, and I'll have to thank Burt later", I said. "It's ok Blaine really I really lov-care about you and I could never let you live on the streets!" Did Kurt almost say love, no that's stupid but maybe…

"Oh and I left some cloths that I think will fit you on the bathroom counter, when you want to go take a shower", Kurt said. "Yeah I guess I must look horrid", I replied handing my plate to Kurt and thanking him before trotting of to the bathroom

It felt nice to shower the warm water cascading down my back, while I belted out into whatever song was on the agenda. Today it was "Teenage Dream" being that I'm in my "Teenage Dream's" shower!

_"Gonna' let Kurt put his hands on me in my skin tight jeans be his teenage dream tonight"_

Just as I finished that line I heard a light knock on the door "Um Blaine, I'm going to the Lima Bean want anything", Kurt said embarrassed. Oh great now he probably thinks I'm going to rape him or something! "Um yeah the usual thanks", I said quickly and he left. I got out of the shower and toweled of. I looked at the clothes Kurt had chosen "How the hell am I going to fit in these", I said holding up a pair of "Skin Tight" red skinny jeans. After much swearing, tugging, and pulling I finally was able to put them on. "Well I'm in Kurt's pants, and I haven't even lived here twenty-four hours", I joked to myself. I think Kurt thought I was his own personal Ken Doll because, this was not my usual summer attire. I was dressed in the skin tight red jeans, a black shirt, and white suspenders. "How the Hell does Kurt put on these jeans everyday", I said as I turned around in the mirror.

I walked down stairs to see Finn slouched on the couch watching some kind of MTV show. "Hey dude sorry about your mom", Finn said. I frowned I had completely forgot about it until Finn brought it up. "Hey is Kurt back yet", I questioned. "Nope he went to go get coffee, and some other stuff hairspray or something" he said trying to think back to what Kurt had actually said. "Speaking of Kurt I know something that will cheer you up", Finn smirked, "But you have to come into my room, don't ask why just follow", he said grinning like a fool

Kurt was right when he said that Finn's room was messy. Hell it looked as though a bomb went off. "So why am I in your room exactly", I questioned Finn. "Well Kurt said to me some things yesterday that were not to leave this room, well were in this room so I can tell you", Finn said triumphantly. "Tell me what exactly", I asked quizzically. "Kurt told me yesterday that he loves you, and he thinks you don't like him back which is a complete and total lie", Finn said happily like he had figured out the puzzle first. "And before you say no you don't like him, I see the way you look at him I have eyes", Finn said. "I have no idea what you talking about", I said trying to suppress the true happiness that was bubbling up inside me. "Unhuh sure whatever you can thank me later when you're making gay babies with my brother", Finn said giddily. "I'm leaving now", I said as I exited the room. "Yeah whatever lover boy, go make my brother happy!" I left the room and danced around like idiot. Just then Kurt walked in "Someone's happy", Kurt said smiling. "Yep I feel on top of the world", I said. "Care to tell me why", Kurt asked with an eyebrow raised. "Nope not just yet", I said overflowing with glee. "Well let me know when you deiced, now help me start dinner Carol and Dad will be home soon", Kurt said shaking his head.

I was on a mission, to get Kurt Hummel, my best friend, the boy I was in love with to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed it, I would love your feedback <strong>


	8. Mission Accomplised

**I love my readers you guys are TOTALLY AWESOME sorry my starkidness shines through some times**

**I love this chapter I really do, I was going to have this scene be very big and song filled. However I liked it better because, it was raw I didn't know what I was doing until I finished writing it down!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Mission Accomplished<strong>

Blaine had been acting weirdly since I got home, and I regretted not making his coffee decaf. "Hey Kurt, I was wondering what is the most romantic thing somebody could ever do for somebody else", Blaine questioned. Now why in god's name would he be asking me for relationship advice. Maybe he… NO Kurt you're not setting yourself up for this again. "Um maybe he'd have to take me somewhere special and sing to me, I've always wanted that", I said. I had dreams of Blaine singing to me, but he was asking a general question …right? "Why'd you ask", I said looking at him his eyes were smoldering. It caught my heart on fire, I couldn't speak if I tried. "Um Blaine could you make a salad or something, I've…I've got to go freshen up", I said running upstairs before he could answer.

I picked up my IPhone and immediately called Cedes'. "What's up white boy", she asked.

"Cedes' I need to talk to you it's an emergency", I blurted out. "I'm listening ", Mercedes said with concern in her voice. "Well Blaine's mother kicked him out, and he moved into my house", Kurt said. "Get some- Wait what he kicked him out", Mercedes said now intently listening. "Yeah she kicked him out yesterday and he's been at my place, and he's been acting weird ever since", I said confused hoping Cedes' would be able to figure it out. "Weird like how", she questioned. "Well… he was singing in the shower about well "touching me in my skin tight jeans", and he asked me what's the most romantic thing he could do for somebody", I said rambling. "White Boy, I thought you were smart that boy wants you really bad", Mercedes said finally her boy could have somebody. "You really think so", I said trying not to get my hopes up. "Kurt why do you think he went to your house, he didn't go to Wes's or David's he went to yours", Mercedes said smiling. "Thanks Cedes' I've got to go love you", I said "Love you too Kurtie Pie", she replied. I was on a mission to get Blaine to admit that he liked me and I was going to make sure this mission is completed.

We all sat down to dinner quietly Blaine was first to speak, "I just …. I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart offering to give me a place to live, if I ever become a burden you say the word and I'll leave", Blaine said sternly. "Oh sweetie your welcome, Burt and I couldn't live with ourselves if we knew you were on the streets", she said smiling my dad picked up where she left off. "Speaking of which tomorrow we are going to your old house to pick up your things and I have to get your mother to sign papers letting me and Carol be your legal guardians, and before the school year starts we will have to enroll you in McKinley", my father said smiling at Blaine. I turned to see Blaine crying. "You are the kindest people I've ever met thank you", Blaine said. Burt and Carol nodded and everyone continued eating.

* * *

><p>I was just about to walk upstairs with Blaine before my dad stopped us, "Hold up you two, One of you on the cot the other in the bed, ok"? "Yes dad ok chill", I huffed as I walked upstairs with blaine in tow.<p>

"I'm tired", Blaine said rubbing his eyes. "Um can I borrow something", Blaine asked. I handed him a sweatshirt and Sweatpants. "I'm going to go change and do my routine in the bathroom you can change in here", I said awkwardly as I padded off into the bathroom

I walked out of the bathroom running the last of the moisturizer into my face. Blaine was on the cot and cuddling a pillow and he looked beautiful and when I say beautiful I mean it. I stared at him in awe watching the sow rising and falling of his chest. I looked at the clock it was 10:20, I crawled into my bed and turned off the light

I woke up to Blaine screaming; I immediately jumped off my bed and rushed to his side. "Blaine, Blaine what's wrong", I said shaking him he woke up and looked up at me with fear stricken eyes. He was all sweaty loose curls sticking to his forehead. He immediately clung to me. "Come on get into my bed with me", his legs were shaky so I ended up carrying him. He put his arms around my back to keep me from moving. "Blaine what's wrong", I cooed as he cried quietly into my shirt. "It was the night she kicked me out, but you were there to and and and", he couldn't finish his sentence before crying harder into my shirt. "Blaine you never told me, but why exactly cause your mom to kick you out. I understand this may be a bad time, but while we are on the subject", he stopped crying and looked up at me. It was different than any other look I had ever seen. "Go into my left inside pocket in my jacket and bring me the journal", Blaine said staring straight into my eyes. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I did what he said and retrieved the leather bound book. I sat next to him he snuggled closer into my chest. "Read the last entry this isn't how I wanted to tell you, but my mom read it and kicked me out", Blaine said.

I opened up the journal the pages stained with bleeding ink from tears then I finally reached the entry Blaine was talking about

"_Is it a bad thing to be in love with your best friend, I can't help it seeing my best friend is Kurt Hummel"_

Tears immediately sprung from my eyes he loves me too I kept screaming to myself and continued reading.

"_He's the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out"_

He thinks I'm beautiful, me the baby penguin?

"_He's son kind and compassionate, and he makes my stomach do little dance numbers when he thinks and scrunches his nose up and sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth"_

My heart was literally melting, I've been dreaming for this forever.

"_This all happened on the staircase at Dalton. I'm in love with my best friend and I don't know what to do"_

I knew exactly what to do I cupped Blaine's tear stained cheek and brought his face inches away from mine. "I'm in love with my best friend, but I have a good idea what to do", and I brought his lips to mine

Fireworks erupted the second our lips met. My tongue traced over his lower lip, while placing my other hand to rap around his neck to bring him closer. We were both crying, but they were happy tears. Every feeling and emotion that we felt for each other was transferred though the kiss.

"I love you Blaine Anderson", I said after the kiss ended and our foreheads were pressed together. "And I love you Kurt Hummel". We slept in my bed not caring about what my dad had said before we needed this. Our limbs tangling together to form one mesh of love, but before the night ended I as did Blaine whisper to ourselves "Mission Accomplished"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it I know I did I ended up crying reviews are appreciated <strong>


	9. The Talk

**Well as always I have to say thank you to you all you guys truly are amazing. Also I really wondering if any of my readers are into drawing I would love to see some artwork of this if any of you have free time or are just plain bored!**

**I don't own glee wish I did, but I don't**

**This chapter is basically fluff, smut, fluff and some more you guessed it fluff (It's my first time writing smut so try to be nice about it)**

**Reviews are really appreciated and I do respond to all of them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: "The Talk"<strong>

I woke up with Kurt's arms wrapped snuggly around my chest. "So it wasn't a dream", I whispered to myself smiling. I slowly turned around to face him, yet careful enough to not to wake him. He was beautiful even with bedhead. I smiled and peppered snowflake like kisses to every inch of his face. His eyes fluttered open "Good morning to you too handsome", my heart fluttered. I leaned into kiss him, but he stopped me "No Blaine I have morning breath", Kurt giggled. "Kurt I have been waiting forever to kiss you, and now that I can I don't plan on stopping", I said playfully. Just as my lips were centimeters from his he hopped out of bed. "Out of bed lazy bones", Kurt said. I rolled over into the pillow with a groan "come on we have to go get your stuff today", he said opening up his closet doors to choosing a one of a kind outfit. "Damn I almost forgot", I said staring down at the bed and sighing. "What's wrong Blaine", he said looking at me up and down. "Nothing", I said shaking my head. "Blaine if this is going to work out were going to always have to talk about what's bugging each other", Kurt said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah… your right well I'm just worried about how my mom's going to act towards you when we go to pick up my crap, I don't want you to listen to one word that comes out of her mouth, you're perfect Kurt unlike me", I said shamefully avoiding his gaze. "Oh Baby", I looked up to see Kurt coming at me with open arms, and tackled me on the bed. "Don't you ever think you not perfect Blaine Anderson you're the most flawless person I've ever met, and don't worry about me I'm a big boy I can handle myself", he said smiled and leaned down to kiss me. It was a slow tender kiss that grew in passion. Kurt's hands strung into my untamed curls, while his tongue gently dipped into my mouth.

"Errmm", we both looked over to the doorway to see Kurt's dad. "Um I'll talk to you two later about this in the meantime we're leaving in an hour so…. Start getting ready", Burt said rubbing the back of his neck not knowing how to handle the situation.

I heard Burt walk down the hallway before bursting into a fit of laughter. "What are you smiling about", Kurt said looking slightly annoyed. I smirked "I am smiling due to three things one being your father caught us making out and his face was priceless, two you kissed me even though we both have morning breath, and three the most beautiful boy in the world called me baby", I said smiling looking at him as he rose off the bed and looked at me. "Well tell that beautiful boy to lay off my boyfr- wait we are boyfriends right we never went over it officially", Kurt said nervously. I frowned jumped off the bed and landed in front of him on one knee, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend", I said taking his soft porcelain hands in my rough callused ones. "Most definitely", He said smiling. I picked him up and spun him around the room. "Put me down you animal", Kurt screamed. I put him down gently on his feet. He ran to his closet and threw cloths at me. "Get ready, I'm going to go take a shower". "Are these skinny jeans", I questioned holding up the pair of pants looking at him. "Stop whining your will ass look great in them", he said before closing the door.

I chuckled I never pictured Kurt with a dirty mind, but hell if he wanted a good view of my ass he was going to it. This time he gave me black skinny jeans and a purple cotton V-neck. after much struggling I was dressed and looked presentable, but I just needed to brush my teeth. Just as I was about to knock I heard a small moan. "Oh Blaine" and many swears followed. My cock stirred was Kurt jack off in the shower and thinking about ME? I was hard and I had no idea what to do? I better do something quick though it was starting hurt. So I did the only possible thing to do I laid on Kurt's bed and used a pillow to cover up my crotch. "DEAD PUPPY DEAD PUPPY COME ON FUCKING WORK" I said swearing down at my crotch.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom in the tightest jeans I had ever seen, I could see his cock's outline in them. I gulped was he trying to kill me? "Blaine why are you holding the pillow I just made the bed", Kurt questioned. "N-No reason", I said quickly trying to avoid his jeans. "Blaine give me the pillow", he said and before I could protest he ripped it away. "OH" Kurt smiled slyly, "I see". "I'm sorry I must look like a pervert, but I couldn't help it I heard you in the shower and don't get me started on those jeans", I said my cheeks burning red. Kurt' face burned red up to his ears "No need to be sorry it's actually quite flattering that I could turn you on like that", he said staring at my crotch "You know you can take care of it, it looks painful", Kurt said trying to keep his eyes focused with Blaine's.

"Um thanks", I said running off to the bathroom. I unzipped the skinny jeans and pulled my boxers down in one swift motion. I licked the palm of my hand and gripped my cock running it up and down my length. I let out a low moan letting my thumb sweep over the tip of my now purple head. I pictured Kurt's sweet lips wrapped tightly around cock sucking me off. I quickened my pace I was so close . "Oh my god Kurt" I said as I came trying to stifle my moans. I rid myself of new found stickiness while coming down from my post orgasmic haze.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Kurt in the same position that I was before. "Sorry was I loud", I said blushing. Um no you were fine just my friend here doesn't understand when no means no", he said blushing. "I completely understand", I said letting out a laugh.

* * *

><p>Kurt slid into Burt's pickup truck first and I soon followed after. He looked up at me and smiled "Everything is going to be ok, well unless my dad de-balls us for this morning then we can worry", he laughed. His laughter and smile could brighten up the rainiest city in the U.S. I held his hand that sat in my lap rubbing circles into the back of his hand just as Burt hopped into the truck. We were half way down the road till Burt finally spoke up "Kurt first you weren't dating Blaine and now you are, can I asked what happened", Burt grumbled. Kurt looked up at me as if he was asking permission to talk about what went on last night, I nodded. "Dad remember when you asked me why Blaine got kicked out and I said I didn't know why… well I found out yesterday" Kurt paused. "Blaine's mom kicked him out because of me, well not really because of me. He had written down in his journal about liking me and she found it and read it", he looked over at his father who was absorbing all the new information. "Last night Blaine woke up screaming and I ended up asking him what exactly brought his mom to kicking him out and he showed me the journal, and I admitted that I liked him to we kissed end of story", Kurt said folding his arms across his chest. "Blaine when your mom yelled at you about the journal, did she say anything about Kurt", Burt said ready to defend his son at any moment. "I rather not say, but she did say a lot of hurtful things about him and me", I said turning towards the window to avoid any eye contact. "Did you stand up for him", Burt questioned. I straightened up and locked eyes with Kurt's, "Mr. Hummel I stood up for Kurt with everything I had because, and I've been in love with him since I met him". A few tears escaped Kurt's eyes I wiped them away, and let him snuggle into my chest. "You're all right kid", Burt said smiling. "But there's an hour left till we get to Westerville , and if you guys are going to be together and have Blaine live with us were going to have to talk about some intimacies", Burt said trying to focus on the road. "Dad really" Kurt whined, "No Kurt he's right let's listen", I said. I knew how much Kurt hated "The Talk", but it's touching his father cared this much to discuss it. "Thank you Blaine, um well when you do chose to do certain intimacies use protection, and you need to look at it more than one sided figure. Sex is complicated, and deserves to be only used for getting closer to a person you love. Now because, both of you can't get pregnant, and really don't want to see any more than I what I saw this morning so I'm getting you a lock for you door. Now this isn't an incentive to start sleeping together it's just better for private lives to stay private", Burt said finally finished. "Dad I have to say you are the coolest dad in the world", Kurt said smiling. "Don't you forget it Buddy", Burt said laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I was unsure of this chapter, but I still liked it what do you think?<strong>


	10. Our Song

**Hello Readers I know I say this all the time, but you guys are amazing or for the starkids "SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT"!**

**You reviews make me smile, and don't we all wish we that pillow in the last chapter, I know I did!**

**Basically it's reminiscing through old memories, song playing, mean mother, and Burt/Kurt fluff**

**I don't own glee and I also do not own "Falling in love at a Coffee shop" Landon Pigg **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Our Song<strong>

I felt Blaine's whole body tense around me as we pulled into the driveway; his eyes stricken with fear.

"It's ok baby we'll get your stuff, have your mom sign the custody papers, and we'll leave", I said squeezing his hand in reinsurance.

"You coming boys", my dad questioned

"Coming dad", I said. As I opened the car door Blaine clutched my arm.

"Wait", he said urgently.

"What is it Blaine", I questioned sensing the urgency in his voice.

"I want you with me at all times, and know what ever she says is wrong and isn't true…I love you Kurt"

I didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with him, yet I did. I mean we were in front of his old house to pick up his stuff, yet he was worried about me!

"I'll do whatever makes you feel most comfortable and I love you too", I said closing the distance between us and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

I helped him out of the truck sill gripping his hand as we walked up the cobble stone steps to meet my father at the doorway.

My dad knocked on the door forcefully, and looked over at Blaine sensing his nervousness.

"It'll be ok kid", he said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

A Tall woman with dark curly hair much like Blaine's opened the door.

"What are you doing here, I told you to leave and never come back", she spat

I stood in front of Blaine protectively, still clasping his hand in my mine.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson, I'm Burt Hummel, I've come here to collect your son's things and have you sign some papers to hand over his custody", my dad said trying not to rip his head off.

"Fine make it quick", she hissed, and with that Blaine grabbed my hand and ran upstairs

Blaine's house was huge, you could easily fit at least 4 of my houses inside.

"This way Kurt", Blaine said pushing open his bedroom door. I glanced around the room pictures of The Warblers, Wes, David, and Blaine in Neon sunglasses hung proudly on a cork board.

"Baby could you go into my closet and pull out whatever suitcases you find", he said motioning towards to cherry wood doors. I padded over to the doors to open up to an enormous closet.

"Holey shit", I exclaimed I was shocked the closet was almost as big as my room.

"I think they're towards the back", I heard Blaine call.

I walked over and found 3 black suitcases. I dragged them out and pulled them up and onto his bed

Blaine was pulling the pictures off the cork board, he seemed lost. I silently walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist drawing him closer.

"May I ask why you are sporting neon pink sunglasses?"

"It was my birthday last year, David and Wes got us all sunglasses instead of party hats. They thought it be funny if I got pink ones", he said smiling reminiscing in the moment.

'I like them", I said "Goes with you skin tone", he laughed.

He put the picture down with the rest and went to go help me empty his dresser.

We had zipped the final suitcase, after going through his bathroom, dresser, and closet. All that was left to do was to grab anything left that was important to him. Blaine strolled around the room, and picked up a very worn Harry Potter Books and placed them on the bed.

"You're a Potterhead" I questioned smirking.

"Yep, I've been to every midnight premiere of every movie as well as reading the books ten times", he stated proudly.

"I've never watched or read any of them", I replied

"Well that is going to change considering your now my boyfriend", he said smiling.

I grinned it was the first time I saw a real smile since we pulled in the driveway.

"Yes Sir Mr. Potterhead Sir", I saluted him.

He placed his Guitar and some sheet Music next to the books, one particular piece caught my eye.

"Falling in love at a Coffee Shop?"

"Um yeah I wrote it", he said running his hand through his untamed curls.

"Can I please hear it", I pretended to beg.

"If you really want too", he said shuffling forward to pick up his guitar.

I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
>I want to come too<p>

I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<p>

No one understands me quite like you do  
>Through all of the shadowy corners of me<p>

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew<p>

I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
>Now I'm shining too<p>

Because  
>Oh<br>Because I've fallen quite hard over you

If I didn't know you I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone<p>

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew<p>

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew<p>

All of the while  
>All of the while<br>All of the while it was you, you!

He strummed the final chord, and I clashed my lips to his sucking on his lower lip.

"I take it you liked it" he smiled.

"I loved it", I smiled placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"When did you write it", I questioned

"Right after I met a very bad spy and we had coffee", he chuckled.

"Well it's officially our song", I said laying my head on his shoulder.

We finally brought the last of his stuff down the stairs.

"Done", I huffed wiping my hands on my pants.

My dad walked in with Blaine's mother in tow

"So is this that faggot you like:, Blaine's mother sneered jabbing her finger into my chest.

"Get your hands off him", Blaine growled swatting her hand away.

"Mrs. Anderson, if you are forgetting", my stated Blaine's mother whipped around to face him. "That so called "Faggot" is my son", he said as he struck her across her face,

"Dad, no", I yelped.

"Get the hell out of here", Mrs. Anderson Barked.

"Come on boys get your stuff", Burt said waking towards the door.

In which we grabbed all of Blaine's belongings and ran towards the car.

"Faggots", she screamed before slamming the door behind us.

I was shocked and appalled by how someone with so much hate creates someone so kind and loving? I pondered this while heaving the last of Blaine's suitcases in the bad of the truck and climbing in next to him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt", he cried with his head berried in my neck.

"Shhh it's ok, she didn't hurt me", I whispered in his ear. My dad looked at me as if asking if he should say something, I shook my head.

"Blaine I love you, and her calling me names isn't going to change a thing" I paused, " We're safe and that's what matters", I said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He looked up at me "Kurt you're the best thing that has ever happened to me", he whispered.

"I just can't risk losing you", he said crying harder.

"Shh" I cooed rubbing his back.

"You, Blaine, are not losing me not ever do you understand me", I said as I lifted his chin to gaze into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I love you so much", he cried out enveloping me in his embrace.

"I love you too, never forget it", I said placing another kiss to his forehead.

My dad pulled into the driveway after an hour of convincing Blaine it was alright.

"Kurt can I talk to you privately", my dad asked.

"Yeah sure hold up", I answered.

"I'll see you inside don't worry about your stuff my dad and I will bring it in", I said pecking his lips and sending him inside.

"Yeah dad what's up", I said closing the truck door.

He leaned against the truck and looked at me,

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you and your mom would be too, and what you've got with Blaine is really special do me a favor and hold on to it ok?"

"Yeah Dad I will", I smiled while wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, reviews are nice and I reply to all of them<strong>


	11. I Love You to the Moon and Back, Twice

**Chapter 10 I can't believe really truly I can't! I thought this might be a short quick story, but I know this story is going to be a lot longer I mean were on day what 2 or 3? This is supposed to be senior year at McKinley and if this story keeps getting the support I've been receiving maybe I'll do a sequel of them after High School.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated like usual I had a lot of things come up this weekend, but I should be back on schedule. **

**I don't own glee or the song "Lucky"**

**Chapter 10: I Love You to the Moon and Back, Twice**

"Blaine wake up we have a problem", Kurt said shaking me until I finally, and unwilling I might add opened my eyes. I looked up at him dressed to perfection tapping his foot impatiently waiting for me to awake from my groggy haze.

"What's the problem", I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I turned to the clock it read 9:45, why the hell was I up at 9:45 in the morning?

"We don't have enough room for both of our clothes", Kurt exclaimed flailing his arms up in the air as if the world was ending. I laughed; it was adorable how flustered these little things could get to him.

"Blaine this isn't funny", he said sitting now on my lap. "You're very right… It's Hilarious", I said before bursting into a fit of laughter. Just as Kurt threw a pillow at my dace while laughing "Your Impossible", Finn busted through the bedroom door.

"LOVER'S QUARREL", Finn shouted before jumping on Kurt's bed, landing down next to us. "I hear you sucked my brother's face, you put my information to good use I see!"

"What the hell are you talking about Finn", Kurt said eyeing me up and down.

"Wow look at the time", Finn said staring at his wrist as though a watch rested on it. "I've got to go", he said running out of the room as quickly as he came in.

"Care to explain to me what's going on Mr. Anderson", Kurt said now dropping the subject of clothes that was all too important earlier.

"Well um Finn told me that you liked me when you went out for coffee", I mumbled

"WHAT I told him whatever I said stayed in that room", he said raising his voice.

"Well that's just it he found a loophole he told me in his room", I smiled shyly.

"Ugh", he sighed rolling off my lap to the other side of the bed.

I Rubbed his back "Hey it doesn't matter I love you, and for some impossible reason you love me back", I stated wrapping my arm around him kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much Blaine really I do", he said cuddling up to me.

"Kurt, I love you to the moon and back, twice", I whispered in his ear.

I felt Kurt's body freeze, "What's wrong baby", I stared into those giant clear green blue pools searching for an answer. Slowly tears trickled down his cheeks my heart broke watching this beautiful angel weep.

"It's just that my mother used to say that to me", he choked on anther sob.

"It's ok Kurt if it bothers you I'll never say it again", I cooed rocking him snuggling him closer into my chest feeling his tears stain my t-shirt.

"No, I like it! It's just that's the last thing my mother ever said to me before she passed. She meant a lot to me so do you, so it just kind of struck a chord I guess", he whispered.

I knelt down to meet his lips they were moist from this tears. I poked at his bottom lip causing him to slightly open his mouth enough for me to slip my tongue in and tickle his pallet. He tasted slightly of mint left over from his tooth paste and coffee. I moaned gosh I was the luckiest boy on earth.

The kiss ended with our foreheads pressed together, "Rachel was right, your face does taste awesome", he said smiling. "You mister are one to talk", I giggled in response.

I felt nice to be in my own clothes again, it helped get closer to some sort of normalcy .I trotted down the stairs to see Kurt leaning against the counter skimming through the latest Vogue and listening to his IPod. I swooped in grabbing his waist pulling him closer.

What you listening too", I said pulling in ear bud out his ear for him to be able to hear me.

"Oh you scared me, um Lucky", he said humming along with the tune.

"I love that song", I said smiling, "You Know why?"

"Enlighten me "Oh So Dapper Warbler", he said smiling.

"I was lucky to fall in love with my best friend", I quoted.

"Hmm so you'll sing it with me then", He questioned with hopeful eyes.

"Of Course", I said recalling the first lyrics.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"

I sang spinning him around , and then pulling him into my arms swaying to the beat.

"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard"<p>

He finished singing pecking me on my cheek before room, which I followed after chasing him.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh"<p>

I cornered him putting my hands up against the walls to trap him.

"They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"

I could get lost in his eyes. They showed me a future, with him.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again"

I never knew or had an idea about my future, but now just looking into his bright blue green eyes, I knew exactly what it entailed. Him and I…forever

"Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday"

He managed to scramble away, but not fast enough before I hoisted his figure onto the counter.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair"<p>

Pulling a tulip from a vase, I placed it behind his ear making his face turn a redish shade.

"Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now"<p>

I lifted him off the counter spinning him bridal style. He was laughing uncontrollably, it made my heart skip a beat seeing his smile!

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again"

"I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday"

I put him down on his feet, grabbing his waist as I whispered the last lyrics into his ear

"Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"<p>

I smiled up at him, about to say "I love you" before Finn screamed from his room,

"Can you two love birds shut up I need to concentrate on this game I need eight more kills to beat puck!"

I laughed; Finn was always there to break a moment.

"Does Harry Potter have a spell to make Finn shut up", Kurt said sighing into my shoulder.

"Well Quietus is a counter spell for sonorous which amplifies your voice", I said trying to recall all my Harry Potter Spell Knowledge.

"You sir are a nerd, but your my nerd", he said smiling kissing my nose and dragging me upstairs.

"Where are we going", I questioned.

"Upstairs to watch your all to important Harry Potter movies", he chuckled/

I may be a nerd, but I was his nerd and I wouldn't have it any other way!

**I hoped you enjoyed it reviews are very nice and I reply to all of them!**


	12. Lets Go All The Way Tonight

**Hello to my beautiful readers! I was hoping to put this up yesterday, but I had some other engagements to attend too. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is purely smut, so if you don't like it you can read the first few paragraphs, but then I suggest you stop if smut isn't your thing!**

**I do not own glee if I did, Klaine would of happened season one no questions needed! And or Harry Potter!**

**Just a general question how old are you guys, I would just like a general idea. I really like getting to know people, and you guys are such a friendly bunch!**

**I believe I said this before, but to any new readers if anyone who likes to draw if you're bored of if you just want something to do, I would like to see how you picture what I write (Plus I think a bunch of Klaine pictures would be awesome, especially when they figure out they love each other how cute would that be?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Lets Go All The Way Tonight<strong>

"Alright Kurt all done", my dad said wiping his hands on his pants, "You have a new dresser for Blaine's things and the lock is installed, just remember what I said before alright Kiddo?"

"Yes Dad I remember and thanks for having so much trust in me", I hugged him tightly he truly was an amazing dad.

"You're welcome buddy", he sighed "Your growing up so fast I can't believe it", he ruffled my hair with a longing look as though he was on the verge of crying.

He released me from his embrace "I'm always here Dad, always", I said as an awe struck smile appeared to his face.

"Love you Dad", I said before turning to the stairs to go up to my… Blaine and I's Bedroom.

* * *

><p>He sat there with his reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose clutching "The Deathly Hallows", one of those "Barry" Potter Books. He was adorable the way his tongue stuck out to the side as he got closer to the end of a page. I crawled up next to him weaving my way under his arm to lay my head on his chest. I nuzzled his neck, and breathed in hi sweet smell.<p>

Blaine at this point had removed his glasses (Which for some reason whenever I saw him in them it gave him ten times more sex appeal, not that he needed it) set on the night stand where they would retire for the day. "Hello Beautiful", he said smiling kissing my forehead. It was amazing how many times he could make me blush.

"Hey yourself", I smiled. I moved to his neck kissing and nibbling along the base of where his jaw line met.

"Guhh", Blaine moaned as I sucked on his newly discovered pulse point determined to leave my mark, claiming him as mine.

I worked my way up to his mouth kissing him gently before sucking on his lower lip, while slipping my tongue inside letting it lap at his. By the sounds Blaine was making he was enjoying this.

I rolled over, his eyes hovered over me dark with lust. He nibbled my earlobe tracing the shell of my ear with his talented tongue, blowing cool air over the now very sensitive area. He sent shiver down my spine, I bucked my hips sending my erection to meet his, and Blaine froze.

"Kurt ugh if we keep doing this I won't be able to stop", I nipped at his neck he groaned with frustration.

"Who says I want to stop", I purred seductively into his ear making his body tremble.

Blaine got up and went to lock the door discarding his V-Neck before lying next to me. I marveled at his sculptured abs and his chest hair was sprinkled lightly over them. My eyes began to wander catching the dark line of hair that continued under his jeans.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", I stated in an awe struck tone kissing up and down his chest. I broke to sucking on his left nipple bighting lightly, swears erupted from his mouth. His finger hooked under my shirt he stared up at me for approval. I quickly nodded lifting my arms up for him to pull it off.

"Kurt you're gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous", Blaine said kissing down my stomach tonguing my belly button.

"OH BLAINE, PLEAE!"

"What is it Kurt, I'll do whatever you want", Blaine stared up at me eyes full of ecstasy and longing.

"T-T-Touch me", I managed trying to put coherent phrase together.

"You're sure, I don't want to you to feel pressured or anything", he said worriedly

"Blaine Anderson, if you do not get your hand down my pants I will unfortunately die", I said beginning to get slightly annoyed.

He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my zipped free, lifting my hips so he could shimmy the jeans down to my ankles. He began pressing sloppy kisses to the outside of my boxer-briefs.

"Ughh"

"Don't worry baby I'll take care of you", he purred.

Hooking his index fingers around the waistband he pulled the underwear down to my knees, so slow it was almost painful.

"Wow… You're breathtaking Kurt", he whispered his hot breath ghosting the underside of my cock.

"Um thank-", before I could finish my sentence he swallowed me whole to the base of my length.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD", I screamed a little too loudly. It took everything I had not to thrust into the warm wet cavern. His tongue swirled around me, as he released pumping me up and down while letting his tongue run down the slit of my purpling head.

I flung my head back, one hand holding on for dear life in the sheet, the other berried in his untamed curls. I felt a warm coiling in my stomach, I was so close.

"B-Blaine I-I'm gonna!" Before spitting out the last word, he stuck me in his mouth, pumping the rest up and down picking up the pace, while humming. The vibrations made me loose it.

I came down the back of his throat; he sucked me dry as my muscles trembled. "I love you so much Blaine", I said pressing my lips to his, tasting myself on his tongue.

"I take it I did a good job", he said chuckling,

"You did a wonderful job, wait shouldn't I take care of you", I said reaching for the button on his jeans.

"Umm I'm kinds already spent", he said funning his finger threw his hair that could only be described as sex.

"I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up, you want to come with me", he questioned hopefully.

I eagerly shook my head an followed him hand in hand to the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it! It really was my first time writing a chapter that was basically all smut I hope I didn't fail! Well I love you all thanks for your continuing support <strong>


	13. First Day of Hell

**Hi yes I know all of you are probably like "WHY ISN'T THERE AN UPDATE" I know I would :p**

**I've just started school again (And I got the Flu), so I'm trying to work out a time to write and post for you guys!**

**I have a lot of plans for this story, and I really don't plan on stopping! Maybe a sequel who knows, but let us work on this being an amazing experience for us both.**

**Oh and the new songs they released today OMFG Ovaries exploded all over the world!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: First Day of Hell<strong>

It had been three wonderful weeks since I had moved in with the beautiful Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour and a half worrying due to the fact that today was my first day at school at McKinley.

Kurt was snuggled up next to me his head in my chest and arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Finn was right; he does talk in his sleep. I found it adorable though; when he's mumbling your name in his sleep how can you not smile? I looked over at the clock 5:45 that means fifteen more minutes until the alarm goes off and Kurt will go into fashion hyper drive.

"Blaine", Kurt mumbled "What time is it?"

"Well as of this moment it is 5:46 sweetheart", I said smiling down at Kurt's groggy state; he was going to definitely need coffee this morning!

"Ugh", Kurt groaned ripping the covers of his legs and hoping onto the floor.

"Well up with you too mister", He said staring at me planting a quick kiss on my lips before retreating to the bathroom.  
>I rolled over onto Kurt's pillow taking in the scent that could only be described as him. I debated whether or not to stay here all day, and so far the bed seemed pretty confortable. However I pulled myself out of bed. This first day meant a lot to Kurt, and I would do anything for him this being one of them. I was scared and didn't want anybody to know especially Kurt. He had been so excited for us to face every new challenge together hand in hand. He even planned our outfits three weeks in advanced (Not that I didn't expect that.)<p>

I went to my new dresser lying on top was "The Appropriate Outfit for the First Day of School" according to Kurt. On top of the neatly folded pile laid a note:

"_Don't worry Honey Bee, you'll be fine"_

I smiled at the new nickname that he had bestowed upon me two weeks prior. I picked up the pile and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Babe can I come in and shower", standing at the door I questioned while I tapped my foot awaiting a response.

"Give me a minute", Kurt said. I could hear the slamming and opening of drawers before I heard something hit the ground… Hard.

"Kurt I'm coming in are you alright"? I busted through the door to see Kurt on the tile floor laughing.

"Are you ok?" I chuckled holding out my hand to pull him up.

"Yeah just slipped is all", Kurt said cheeks burning red.

"Do you mind if I do my morning facial care while you're in the shower?" He was blushing it was adorable how shy he would get around such topics.

"Yes sure whatever floats your boat" I said calmly.

I stripped down to my boxers, looking up at Kurt I caught him staring this time I blushed. We had only been fully naked around each other once after I gave him that blowjob and we took a shower, so it was still kind of new. I quickly stripped them away with the rest of the clothes, and hopped in the shower. So far today didn't look so bad.

Kurt pulled into a parking space my stomach turned, as I saw Adzimo turn down the corner. Kurt and Karofsky had made amends during the summer, he even came out to his dad with the help of the beautiful boy next to me. The only homophobic bully left was Adzimo, and I bet you the top people on his list would be Kurt and I.

"Dudes don't worry I got your back", Finn said before running out the door to meet Rachel forgetting his coffee.

"Ready", Kurt said smiling up at me. Every ounce of me filled up with butterflies by just his beautiful smile.

"As I'll ever be", I said trying to force a happy grin.

We walked into the building holding hands, this was the year we would do things together anyway right might as well start!

We walked to our lockers, luckily the lineup was Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Dave, Kurt, and I. I still was unsure about Dave though, but if Kurt said I could trust him.

"Hey Kurt …Blaine?", Dave said questionably "You go here now too"

"Yeah long story, but um congrats on the whole coming out thing; How does it feel to be out of the closet!"

"Good I feel better about a lot of things, my heads not as clouded" he said smiling closing his locker door.

"What's your first period?" Kurt questioned, "Blaine and I have English"

"Same", he said staring down at his schedule.

"Hey umm do you think Mr. Shue would let me join Glee Club?" Karofsky said staring down at the floor.

Kurt and I looked at each other astonished, was he really thinking about joining Glee Club?

"Of course the more the merrier, but why do you want to join you never seemed like the type of person?" Kurt questioned.

"Well remember the football game where everyone danced to "Thriller", well when we rehearsed it I realized how much I actually like that kinda stuff… singing and dancing I mean", he said shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

I piped in "Well I'll be auditioning today, so you should too. However until then we all have english, and if we don't hurry we'll all be late!"

Today had so far been very eventful; I somehow managed to be in all of the same classes as Kurt. I don't care how exactly how it happened, but the fact I could spend every period with him was amazing.

It was the last period of the day Glee Club, I was excited. Kurt fingers interlaced with mine as we hurried to the classroom with Dave in tow.

"Blaine what are you going to sing", Kurt asked as we entered the classroom.

I smirked I sat down in the cool plastic red chair and placed my messenger bag next to me.

"All in good time my love, all in good time", I said looking at him before rummaging in my bag for the appropriate sheet music.

"Your absolutely impossible", Kurt grumbled trying to peak over my shoulder to catch the title of my music.

Everybody was seated in the classroom catching up on the latest gossip to busy topay attention to Mr. Shue who stood impatiently in front of the choir room. All I was able to catch from Rachel and Finn's conversation was …Brittany…Santana…Together? I guess I kind of suspected that ever since the incident at the coffee shop, with the switch of the word go for gay.

"Alright guys we've got two new recruits that would like to audition Blaine Anderson and David Karofsky?" Mr. Shue stared down at the last name on the audition list questioning if it was a hoax.

Kurt was the first to speak, "David and I made amends this summer, and are actually became quite good friends. I would appreciate if you guys, as my family, will accept him and let him audition", Kurt said with as much conviction that he could muster.

"Well alright then", Mr. Shue said clapping, "Who wants to go first, how about Blaine?"

I gulped and skipped forward to the front of the classroom "Finn, Puck care to help me out"

I showed Finn the sheet music pointing where he came in, while puck stood behind him configuring the chords.

"For those of you who aren't familiar with me I'm Blaine Anderson. I was the lead singer for the Warblers-", I was cut off by Rachel.

"SPY"

"Rachel shut your mouth not everyone is a spy like Jessie St. Loser", Kurt huffed

I continued, "No I am not a spy- due to certain occurrences I transferred here" I paused. "This song is for you Kurt, I love you so much and I hope this song expresses it", I took a deep breath as puck began to count me in.

**1-2-1-2-3-4****  
><strong>**Give me more loving than I've ever had****  
><strong>**Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad****  
><strong>**Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not****  
><strong>**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad****  
><strong>**Barely getting mad****  
><strong>**I'm so glad I found you****  
><strong>**I love being around you****  
><strong>**You make it easy****  
><strong>**Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4****  
><strong>**There's only one thing****  
><strong>**To Do****  
><strong>**Three words****  
><strong>**For you****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you****  
><strong>**There's only one way to say****  
><strong>**Those three words****  
><strong>**That's what I'll do****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you**

I Looked over to see Kurt smiling in his chair swaying his foot to the beat

**Give me more loving from the very start****  
><strong>**Piece me back together when I fall apart****  
><strong>**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends****  
><strong>**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad****  
><strong>**You're the best that I've had****  
><strong>**And I'm so glad I found you****  
><strong>**I love being around you****  
><strong>**You make it easy****  
><strong>**It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4****  
><strong>**There's only one thing****  
><strong>**To Do****  
><strong>**Three words****  
><strong>**For you****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you****  
><strong>**There's only one way to say****  
><strong>**Those three words****  
><strong>**That's what I'll do****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you****  
><strong>**You make it easy****  
><strong>**It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4****  
><strong>**There's only one thing****  
><strong>**To Do****  
><strong>**Three words****  
><strong>**For you****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you****  
><strong>**There's only one way to say****  
><strong>**Those three words****  
><strong>**That's what I'll do****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you****  
><strong>**1-2-3-4****  
><strong>**I love you****  
><strong>**(I love you) I love you**

By the end of the song all the girls in the glee club, Kurt, and I were in tears.

"Well I believe I speak for the glee club when I say welcome to the New Directions Blaine", I grinned a watery smile at Kurt before walking over to join the seat next to him.

"That was absolutely beautiful Blaine, I love you too", Kurt said lunging at me wrapping his arms around my body engulfing me in his scent.

"I'm glad now how about we pay attention to Dave", I said smiling reluctantly Kurt took his seat beaming back at me.

I turned to Dave who stood at the front of his room looking at Kurt and I for reassurance, I gave him a quick smile while Kurt gave him a thumbs up.

"Um Hi most of you guys know me as that ass on the football team and part of the bully whips well before I sing anything I just want to clear some things up. One I'm gay and the only reason I'm able to stand here today and say that is because, of Kurt I can't tell you how many hours he spent with me helping me figure things out. To him I thank you and like Blaine's song this is for you"

**What would you think if I sang out of tune****  
><strong>**Would you stand up and walk out on me****  
><strong>**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song****  
><strong>**And I'll try not to sing out of key**

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends**

**What do I do when my love is away****  
><strong>**Does it worry you to be alone?****  
><strong>**How do I feel by the end of the day****  
><strong>**Are you sad because you're on your own**

**No, I get by with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends**

**Do you need anybody****  
><strong>**I need somebody to love****  
><strong>**Could it be anybody****  
><strong>**I want somebody to love**

**Would you believe in a love at first sight****  
><strong>**Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time****  
><strong>**What do you see when you turn out the light****  
><strong>**I can't tell you but I know it's mine**

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends**

**Do you need anybody****  
><strong>**I just need someone to love****  
><strong>**Could it be anybody****  
><strong>**I want somebody to love**

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**Yes I get by with a little help from my friends****  
><strong>**With a little help from my friends**

I was amazed at how good he really was, I believe all of us were presently surprised.

"Well I think we I have to great new additions to our family", Mr. Shue said clapping his hand on Dave's shoulder as Dave went to take his seat.

"All right guys I found a great journey song we haven't done Yet", Mr. Shue said scribbling on the white board the class room groaned in response.

Kurt had already gotten his books, and gone to the car the hallway was empty or at least I thought so.

"You think you fags can prance around here freely Huh" I turned around to face the gruff voice to be faced with Adzimo.

"I believe us "fags" can do whatever we choose to do", I wasn't going to let him get down on me let alone us.

"Well your fuck buddy Hummel made my boy queer, now see that's a problem", Adzimo now held his fist back pushing me up against the lockers.

"HEY", I heard Dave's voice pipe up from behind the hulk of a boy who stood before me "You get your hands off him now!"

Adzimo turned around to face Dave I ran to his side the second I was out of his grasp, "I want you fags to stop what you're doing it's sick, especially you", he said jabbing his finger into my chest. "You better watch out or lady boy my just have an accident"

I swung at him indenting my fist into the side of his face, he hit me back ten times harder. I crumpled to the floor doubling over in pain. Dave ran to my defense, but before anything could be done Adzimo flung him against the lockers, it sounded as though it knocked him out.

Adzimo proceeded to kick me in the stomach I could feel my ribs cracking under the force, I felt as though this was it the end, but then I heard a voice a voice that always seemed to turn my world upside down.

"You lay one more finger on his head and I will personally kill you", Kurt screamed running down the hallway with Finn and Sue?

The pain was incredible I just sat there whimpering even breathing hurt.

"Frankenteen you take Adzimo here to my office you understand me…GO", Sue screeched Finn grabbed Adzimo's arm, and dragged him down the hallway.

"Blaine are you ok, don't worry an ambulance is coming I'm right here", Kurt said tears staining his face.

"Kurt…I love you", I managed to speak before passing out

* * *

><p><strong>Alright now you can all scream at me I really didn't think this is how it was gonna go, but I'll roll with it, did you like it at least like it?<strong>

**Don't worry I will update soon this time!**


End file.
